Could it be?
by AllAtOnce215
Summary: This is set sometime during season 4, towards the middle.1st chapter is a songfic thing but I'm really bad at summaries. this IS Javajunkies.Eventually anyway.please read and Review.


Could it Be?

Disclaimer-I own nothing! If I did, Gilmore girls would still be playing new episodes

Lorelai was sitting in the diner at her usual spot at the counter sipping her coffee after a hard day. She had had a huge fight with her mother and broke up with her boyfriend. And the worst part was, Rory was busy with exams so she could not be there to comfort her. She drank the last bit of coffee in her cup and put it down.

As Luke was wiping down the counter, he noticed the sadness in her eyes. She told him earlier when she first came in that she knew her and her boyfriend were over with a long time ago but what hurt her the most was the things that her mother said to her at their Friday night dinner and the fact that she missed Rory. Luke poured more coffee into her cup without a word.

Lorelai gave a sad smile and looked up at him, "What? No 'your going to die before your 40' speech?" she lightly joked.

"not this time" he said with a small smile of his own.

As Lorelai continued to watch him, she thought back to how much Luke had helped her over the years. He had always been so sweet to her and Rory for as long as they have known him. He was always there to help them where ever with whatever. Lorelai had always known that she had a 'thing' for Luke, heck. The in tier town knew it. And as she sat their thinking, she was interrupted by Luke saying he was going around back to check something out.

Lorelai nodded, then after a second more of thinking, she realized something. "oh my god!" she whispered to herself.

She got a napkin and took out a pen and began to write on it.

"Luke, I'm gonna go. I left some money on the counter"

Luke came out a few seconds later as she was walking down the street. He looked at the napkin she had left and read it to himself.

_Luke, Meet me at KC's in a half hour._

_Lorelai_

Lorelai went home and got changed. By the time she was done it was 10:20pm. She was supposed to meet Luke in 10 minutes.

She got into her car and drove to KC's. When she saw Luke enter, she got on stage, took a deep breath and began as the music started.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me  
_

By now, half the people in the bar were looking at Luke and the other half was looking at Lorelai __

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  


_It's you and it's you_

It's kind of funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you  


_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

_  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you  
_

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

_Lorelai's eyes had been _glued on Luke's since he came in and she started singing. When the song ended,she got off the stage and walked quickly over to where Luke was standing. she was only two feet away and everyone in the room was staring at the two of them.

"Lorelai that was.." Luke began to speak but was interrupted by Lorelai's lips on his own. Everyone erupted into cheers until...

"Luke?!" everyone turned to see who it was as Lorelai and Luke broke apart. Everyone gasped when they turned to see Nicole standing at the door.

TBC...

Reviews are great! Please tell me what you think. This is going to be my first Gilmore girls Chapter story.


End file.
